Luigi's Bow
by DarkRox22
Summary: A short lemony one shot with Luigi and Bow. If you're not into that, I suggest you do not read this.


Luigi's Bow

By: DarkRox22

It was another day for Luigi as he treated the Forever Forest, searching for a mansion that E. Gadd had told him to search for ghosts. His job was to check for spirits and capture them. As he continued, he finally came in sight of Boo's Mansion. His brother told him about his travels, and he had mentioned this place before. But Luigi was on duty, and he ventured in. He slowly opened the door and turned his flashlight on. "Hello?" Is all he muttered and slowly entered. The Mansion was 3 stories high, similar to his own Mansion, except all floors were visible. He ventured up the stairs, noticing some boos watching him. He twitched when he felt someone behind him and flashed the ghost with his light, he then proceeded catching the ghost. Once he was done, a rumble was heard from above. Luigi gulped. He had angered a spirit, and that would probably be the one causing trouble. Quickly, while his adrenaline lasted, he hurried up the stairs, just wanting to get out of the creepy place in the middle of the woods. Once he reached the 3rd floor, he was greeted with a boo making a scary face. Luigi almost fell down the stairs but was able to catch himself in time. He stunned the ghost with his flashlight and sucked the ghost into his Vacuum. 2 large doors rumbled. Luigi ran towards them and opened them. There was nothing. He entered the room slowly and looked around. Suddenly, the doors closed tight and Luigi was trapped. He gulped again and tried calling E. Gadd to send for back up, but there was reception. A green ghost along with another ghost that seemed to be old appeared. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Taking my friends like that!" The green boo looked madder than Mario whenever he beat him to peach's castle. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. "Don't you recognize me Mario? It's me, Ms. Bow!" Luigi sighted. "I'm not Mario. I'm his brother Luigi." She looked at him quizzically. "Luigi huh... Mario never mentioned you..." Luigi sighted again. "I figured much." Luigi said as his shoulders slumped. "Bootler, do you mind giving us some privacy?" She asked the other boo. "Yes mam." He disappear into the walls. Ms. Bow came closer to Luigi. Luigi grew nervous. "Ms. Bow, why are you looking at me like that?" Luigi asked until she was inches from his face. "Y'know, you look cuter than Mario." Luigi gulped. He then remembered what E. Gadd told him. "It's boo mating season Luigi, are you sure you want to go to a place called Boo mansion?" Luigi just nodded, wanting to get extra cash for the night by doing one more mansion. Now he regretted that decision. Warm lips disturbed Luigi's thoughts as Ms. Bow was now kissing him. He tried to push her away but his hands we're being hold down by some boos.

Luigi couldn't help himself anymore and he let his body control him. He returned the kiss much to Ms. Bow's surprise. Their tongues battled for dominance but Ms. Bow won because her tongue was bigger. She then started undoing Luigi's Overalls. Luigi wasn't complaining and took them off himself. She blushed as she saw the bulge in Luigi's Boxers. "Do you want to take them off?" Luigi asked. She nodded and started taking them off. She was surprised as a giant shroom sprang up as soon as the boxers were of. "Wow... it's huge." She couldn't stop starring at it. Luigi blushed. The super shrooms Mario and Luigi ate were good for their bodies and increased them in size in more ways than one. Slowly, Miss Bow massaged the shroom, causing Luigi to moan softly. Then, she took the mushroom in. Luigi was not prepared for the intense pleasure he felt next. He always wondered what good were boos and their giant tongues. Now he knew. He grabbed her head and started pushing his shroom in some more. "Oh god, that feels fantastic!" He moaned loader as her head went up and down. It was a good thing she didn't have the need to breath or she would have been chocking right now. Luigi continued letting out the sexual tension he had been having for the past month. Ever since Rosalina dumped him and hid in the stars, he only had himself. His body trembled. "I'm about too..." He came. He shot multiple shots through her, the white substance landing on the floor. He panted. His shroom shrinking down now that it had done the deed. He smiled at the ghost who had pleasure him. It also seemed that he had cured her heat although they did not mate.

She smiled at him and cuddled next to him. "I'm always here green boy, if you're ever in the neighborhood drop right by." Luigi smiled. "Anytime Ms. Bow." They both fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning, Luigi awoke in his own room. He looked around and scratched his head. "Was it all just a dream?" He asked himself. He sighted and went to make some bagels for breakfast. Unknown to him, a certain green boo was watching him with a smile. She then left and Luigi ate his bagels. The End.


End file.
